Blue Eyes
by katepotter7
Summary: SEQUEL TO TENDER WORDS! harry & hermione get married, and they have a baby. But something's up with the baby and harry can sense it. will harry find out what it is before it's too late? review please!
1. Amazeing Romance

A-maze-ing Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot. GO J.K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOO HOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Sry,… that was random…

A/N: this is it! The one, the only, SEQUEL TO TENDER WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!! No one really reads the author's note, that I know of…so whatever.

WARNING: THE FIRST THREE OR SO CHAPTERS HAVE EXTREME FLUFF! SO I CAUTION U TO ENJOY IT WHILE U CAN! CUZ LETS JUST SAY IT AIN'T GONNA LAST FOREVER…

It had been several months since that day at court. That same day, Harry came home to find that Cho had taken almost everything in the house. She even took the silverware. So Harry went on a shopping spree (with Hermione's help of course) and now, many months later, Harry's house is back to normal. Harry and Hermione have also been dating since then. Lately Harry's had something on him his mind, debating how he should ask her….

"Harry! Harry are you listening to me?" his thoughts were interrupted when Hermione started snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What?"

"Harry I've been trying to talk to you, but you don't seem to be listening."

"Oh, sorry." he quickly apologized. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've been drifting off lately. Something on your mind?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, you can tell me." She gave him the look that works every time.

"All right. It's just…I've been thinking about _you_ lately." She raised her eyebrow yet again. "Might I ask why you're thinking about me when I'm standing right here?"

Harry was never surprised at how smart she was.

"Well, I--was just thinking about what to get you for our one year anniversary." He lied. "Oh planning ahead are we?" Harry smirked, glad she didn't catch him in a lie. Then, an idea struck Harry so suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. The anniversary present was planted clearly in Harry's mind as he quickly thought it over.

He smiled, pleased with his brilliance. But as he glanced at Hermione, he noticed she was looking suspicious again. So as an excuse for his abrupt stop he continued to smile, differently now, and ran toward the maze just ahead of them. Just before entering it, he looked back at her. The expression on his face was clearly saying to Hermione; 'Come get me, I dare you.'

She didn't waste a second and ran straight in after him. One turn after another, a couple dead ends, and Harry finally came to his destination, Hermione hot on his heels. The center of the maze was luxurious enough after a long run through it. The walls surrounding them formed a square, with four benches against each wall. And in the middle of everything stood a dinky water fountain. Harry thirstily stepped up to it and gently pushed down the pedal with his foot. Crystal clear water moistened his lips and he gulped it in eagerly. But before he could do anything, Hermione came up behind him and stepped hard on his foot holding down the pedal.

A great spurt of water shot up his nose and in his face. He jerked away while choking on the water. After his little choking fit was over, he shot an evil look at Hermione, that soon turned into a smirk. Hermione was shaking with silent laughter, holding her sides on a bench to Harry's right. He started towards her, water still dripping from his face.

Then, seeing he wasn't slowing down, but speeding up, she sprang up and jolted in the other direction. She ran away from him in circles around the fountain, every so often chancing glances back at him.

"I hope you're thirsty!" Harry yelled. He then gathered speed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, causing them to topple to the ground. When their rolling bodies slowed to a stop, Hermione was laying belly up on top of Harry; her head to the side of his.

They both gazed at the cloud scattered sky, admiring the heavenly glow from the cloud above as it slowly moved apart to let a ray of sunshine slip through the crevice and warm them.

Harry loosened his grip around Hermione's waist, letting her roll over and face him, blocking the sun from Harry's view. Her hair fell down the sides of her face and curtained Harry's so that she was all he could see.

He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of both her hair and the natural, soothing smell that never left her. "I've never been so happy in my life." Harry said truthfully. "You got me wet." Hermione faked a complaint. "That was the plan." he replied. A small smile escaped Hermione's lips, and her eyes danced across his face. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. "I like your hair wet." she whispered.

Harry removed his wet hands from her lower back, tenderly pushed her hair behind her ears, and placed his hands on hers, which were still in his hair. He brought them down to his face and rested them there. Then he placed his wet hands on her lavish face, wetting her skin. "I love you just the way you are." he come backed. Her eyes paused and they looked deep into each other's. Both sparkled with unmistakable love for one another.

Hermione leaned in and touched lips with Harry. She came back up and argued, "I love you more." And with no further comments, they fused their mouths together right there in the middle of the abandoned maze until the sun was almost set.

Apart from the tune Harry was softly humming, only the rustle of leaves could be heard as the breeze lifted, and the young lovers enjoyed quality time. Harry rested his head in Hermione's lap, his body laying sideways on the grass. Hermione sat with her legs outstretched, subconsciously twirling a lock of Harry's hair around her finger. Harry noticed not the sun, but the glow of pink, purple, and orange cast from the setting sun when he shifted his position to face the sky. This was what made Harry realize how hungry he was for dinner.

"We should head home Herm, I wanna get dinner started."

"Mmk." They reluctantly got up and starting working their way through the maze. When they reached the end, Harry took Hermione's hand in his, and started walking while she rested her head on his shoulder. They knew they could have easily apparated home, but every minute spent together was worth it. The whole walk home was wordless.

But when they were almost home, Harry cooed, "I care about you baby." That's what Hermione loves about Harry. How he randomly says sweet things to her. Not to mention he sounds so adorable! "Awe. I care about you too baby." Hermione chimed back. They kissed gently and walked the couple houses down that were left between them and home.

Harry was so insistent to make dinner for them when they got home, Hermione asked why she couldn't at least help. "Because I love you Mione." She grinned wide as she sat down in the living room to watch some TV. That was good enough for her. Then he added, "Plus, it's my day off. You always cook for yourself and me." he shouted from the kitchen. "Thanks babe!" Hermione yelled back, her eyes now glued to the television screen.

They later enjoyed a delicious candlelit dinner and went to bed early with full tummies and heavy eyelids. They slept peacefully and awoke feeling fresh and rested the next morning.

A/N: you likie? I hope so. I've worked hard on this story, so PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you.


	2. The Proposal

The Proposal

Harry arose early the next morning to set up his plan for the proposal. Carefully, he shut the blinds so the sun wouldn't wake Hermione. As he was making her breakfast, himself included, he started thinking. By the time he was done eating he had the basic idea formulated. When he finished dressing and getting ready for the day, he pulled out some parchment and ink and started to jot down the basics.

It was about 8:30 by the time he had it all memorized, and before he left he put a warming charm on Hermione's plate to keep it that way and conjured up a long stemmed white rose. He'd read it in one of Hermione's _Quick Gardening Tips _books. Slowly, a ripe green stem came growing form the tip of his wand. Just as the end of the stem was coming out, the bud at the other end sprang to life. It seemed someone had pressed the fast forward button in time. The baby soft rose pedals grew large and brightened into a pure white as it opened up for the world to see. Harry stared in awe as it glowed for a moment, then broke form the wand into his hand.

He caressed the petals as he set it down gently next to the plate. He then placed a note underneath the delicate flower. It read: "My love for you is as pure as the white of this rose, and as soft as its pedals. May it never die." He hurried out the door and to the maze where he started to work. With a few simple spells, and a chat with the fairies, he drove to the nearest jeweler and prepared to purchase an engagement ring.

His wallet full of muggle money that he had just changed from galleons, he approached the counter and said bluntly, "I'd like to purchase the best engagement ring you have and I don't want any complications please." The stern looking elderly man behind the glass counter raised his eyes to look at Harry then followed with his head as well. Suddenly he seemed pleased and smiled widely with big, shiny, square teeth. Immediately Harry regretted his previous, far from subtle statement because this man's smile so reminded him of the heart warming grandpa type.

He walked toward the end of the long counter full of jewelry. Harry followed. Harry walked slowly in order to get a good look at all the other rings and their labeled prices. Then the very last ring was pulled out and it didn't even have a labeled price. The man cautiously handed it to Harry and waited expectantly. Harry held it closely to his eye. Squinting, he marveled at the marble sized diamond with its many sparkling three dimensional structures inside. Channels of mini round diamonds lined the sides of the gold band.

Before he became too entranced, he shoved the ring back into the salesman's hand. "It's elegant...too elegant." He thought to himself it was a bit on the gaudy side. He breathed deeply. "I don't want something too simple, but still something beautiful and stunning. Like her..." The man smiled that sweet smile again. "I think I have just the thing..." He ran his rough textured but gentle hands across the glass counter top, barely touching it. He stopped, then carefully removed one from its case and handed it to Harry.

It wasn't too big, but it definitely wasn't small. It wasn't complicated, yet it had a mysterious beauty to it. The crystals inside the diamond shaped gem were exquisite, almost like the other, but smaller. It sparkled as light reflected off the silver band. Harry smiled slightly then whispered, "It's perfect." He handed it back to the man who seemed very pleased with Harry's selection. "I'll 'ring' that up for you." He laughed heartily at his own joke. Harry only smiled.

"That'll be $2,100." Harry pulled out all the cash he had. They counted it, and he came up about $100 short. Harry thought for a moment, then decided he might be able to trick the man into thinking his gold galleons were worth more than they really were. After all, how would a muggle know? He smiled slyly, slipped a sack full of galleons on the counter and slid it across to the man. The salesman picked it up and examined the gold within closely. Harry stood with his arms crossed and tried to look confident. The man smiled and handed Harry the box.

But then he said to him with a raised eyebrow, "Do you think me a fool, Harry Potter?"

Harry froze with shock . "I– I'm – " but once again, he smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I am a wizard." Harry stood, arms at his sides now, and gaped.

"But - but a wizard – working here? How?"

"Well," he replied. "I own this shop and am the only one that works here. And to answer your next question, I made all these precious jewels." Now Harry stood fascinated.

"How?" He asked again.

"It's all in the wand." He chimed while motioning with his hand pretending he held a wand. Harry smiled and thanked him as he started on out.

"You've made the right choice, Mr. Potter." Harry smiled, thanked him again, and stepped out the door.

But little did he know that the kind salesman was not simply voicing his opinion on the choice of the ring. He, in fact, knew that it was the right choice because the same woman had been coming into his store several times a week very recently and she has had her eye on that very ring.

Harry disapparated soon after he was out the door and arrived at the maze. There, he gathered up the fairies that he talked to earlier and showed them what to do exactly. He then wound his way through the maze and reached the center. The first thing to meet his eyes was the dinky water fountain in the middle. He smirked at the thought of just yesterday when Hermione squirted water in his face.

"That'll never do." He said to himself. All through the afternoon he worked; worked until he felt satisfied there was nothing left to do.

His thoughts wandered as his feet led him home. Upon entering the house, he found himself face to face with Hermione who was still in her Pajamas. Harry smiled innocently, but before he could even open his mouth Hermione pointed a shaking finger at his face. He had always notice how much she looked like McGonnagal when she was mad. But this was not what Harry was worried about, at the moment. He wanted to know why Hermione was so furious with him.

"Mione wha-?" But he was cut off.

"Harry James Potter don't you 'Mione' me!" Harry looked dumbstruck. What could he have possibly done wrong? Was his cooking really that bad?

"I can't believe you-you-you just left without so much as a hint to where you might be! But of _course_ you're Harry, Mr. I'm-so-special." She mumbled on and said something like, "that woman." Harry calmed her enough to ask what was going on. She seemed to come to her senses and buried her face in Harry's chest.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "It's not you, it's just that horrible Skeeter woman. You'd think she's had enough by now." Harry was confused but let her continue. "I didn't have the heart to tell you," she looked up at him, "but only last week Rita Skeeter has been writing horrible stories again. About you, and-and me."

"But I thought- " Harry began.

"Me too Harry, me too. But she couldn't take it anymore and she started writing nasty things again. I turned her into the Ministry like I said I would, but they didn't care or want to believe me that she was an unregistered animagus. All it took was for her to deny it and that was good enough for them. They couldn't bear to loose their best writer."

Harry was shocked to see her so upset about this. "Well I'm sure it wasn't that bad," he

said softly. Hermione softened too and spoke quieter, "Oh but it is Harry. I suppose after all those years of not being able write those wicked things she just burst and went crazy with it."

"So what exactly did she say?" Harry asked though not sure he wanted to know.

"Just today I was reading it and it's on the front cover this time!" Just then Harry noticed the _Daily Prophet _open on the table beside the couch. Peering closer he saw a picture of Cho and him beaming at their wedding day. Right next to that was a picture of Harry walking out of the court room holding hands with Hermione. And a big heading: **"The Boy Who Lived, Or The Boy Who Cheated?" **Harry could only guess what was in it because he preferred not to read it.

"You know what Hermione, I don't really care anymore. All that matters is what _you_ think." And at that he placed a finger on her nose and a small smile escaped her lips.

"Yeah, I - I guess you're right..."

"I know I am. Now listen. I want you to meet me at the entrance of the maze. I think I know something that will cheer you up a bit." She looked suspicious again.

"Why do I have to meet you there?"

"Cause it's a surprise, and...uh, you still have to get dressed!" Hermione looked down as if only just realizing she still had her pajamas on.

"All right see you there." With a smile Harry dissaperated right in the living room. Hermione ran upstairs, wondering what he was up to. There was always that option in the back of her mind...but of course she had thought that many other times before and was wrong. It could be any other assortment of possibilities. In the end Hermione decided to stop trying to guess and go and see for herself.

Upon apparating at the entrance, she discovered Harry was not there. But a shiny light caught her eye, and at closer inspection discovered it to be an arrangement of fairies in the form of an arrow, which was pointing towards the inside of the maze. So she followed. She noticed that the normally plain green hedges were not plain anymore, but intertwined with all kinds of flowers. She reached a fork and saw the same group of fairies fly over and form an arrow pointing to the left.

She turned and after walking a ways, saw that they lead her to a dead end. But it was not a mistake. Directly in front of her, part of the hedge was protruding outward like a table with no legs. And on it lay a single, dark red, thornless rose. Hermione smiled, picked up a small piece of parchment and read the gold embossed words. _"Take this rose as a symbol of my love. Remember that I respect you, love you sincerely, and know that you have an unconscious beauty as I have never seen before. You are courageous, romantic, and passionate. All this the single, dark red and thornless rose symbolizes." _

Hermione picked it up, turned around and headed back the other way , following the fairies directions. Along the journey, she came across 7 other roses; each with a letter in the same gold lettering. They were (in this order): white symbolizing purity, heavenly and charm. Red and white combined signify unity.

Light pink - grace, perfection, happiness, admiration, and gentleness. Dark pink came next saying, _"Thank you for being there. You have my gratitude, and appreciation for the love and forgiveness shown towards me." _After that came a startling yellow with red tips telling her of their friendship, and how he has fallen in love with her. Orange was saying that _"I desire you and am fascinated by you." _Lavender was telling of love at first sight. Then last of all came a yellow. _"This flower I chose last because I am promising a new beginning in which we will have joy, gladness, friendship, delight, and to show that I care. Please accept this bouquet of roses, and remember what each means throughout the years that we have each other." _

Hermione came to the center of the maze and found a spectacular sight. Instead of the small water pump that she saw before, there was a great, magnificent marble fountain shooting water about a foot in the air, then streaming down the sides into the larger bottom layer. Fairies were scattered everywhere, serving as lights. And the four grubby benches were now shiny oak ones with black metal arms rests that curved in an elegant way. The legs that held it were also the same.

Shrubs were placed on either side of every bench, each sporting various blooming flowers. But the most stunning sight of all was a handsome young man in his nicest button-up collared shirt. It had different shades of blue-green stripes going horizontally down his shirt. And for pants he wore a kind of beige-green pair that were dressy. All of which went nicely with a pair of sleek, black dress shoes.

Despite all this, his hair was still the same as always; sticking up in every direction. Although this was not a flaw to Hermione, for she found that trait very attractive. Harry sat leaning forward, staring at the ground on the edge of a bench with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands dangling between them, holding a delicate black rose.

And if one would observe even more so, you would notice how he waited with the air of a young boy waiting for his prom date. Hermione stepped toward him and, noticing her arrival, Harry looked up, smiled, and stood beaming at her. She grinned back.

Harry took her hand in his and spoke, "Hermione." He looked deep into her glistening eyes. "I have loved you for so long. With the deepest yearning in my heart I have loved you. And still do now more than ever."

Hermione interjected, "I love you too," he smiled again and continued.

"I want to give you this final rose," at that he took the bouquet gently from her grasp, added the black rose, then set it down on the bench. "symbolizing death." Hermione looked serious and nodded for him to go on.

"I want us to be together till death do us part. And even then, we will still be together in heaven. So in death, we will also be starting a new beginning. Hermione," Harry bent his right knee, kneeled on the ground, took out the dazzling engagement ring, and said while looking up at her, "I would be privileged to have the honor of being the luckiest man on earth forever, if you would answer this question correctly," Harry looked up at the starry sky and, following his lead, so did Hermione. She gasped and read the glowing fairies in the sky: **WILL YOU MARRY ME?**


End file.
